Oral Report
by Pink Anon
Summary: It's funny because he's giving her head under the table. Bassroll, business AU, if you're expecting a deep intricate plot well I don't know what to tell you.


based off of an au that was a cool idea and then i had to write porn of it because i'm literally the sort of person that goes "you know this cool and all but i think i need to make porn with a groan-inducing pun as a title"

* * *

He leans over her desk and she has to admit, he _does_ look good in a suit, especially when he's delivering messages of potential destruction of Light Corporation stocks. He's so close that she can smell his cologne, and she wants to reach up, grab his tie, and bury her nose into his neck.

But of course, she's at work. And despite her wishes, Roll does know quite well that her father and boss is in the next room and definitely wouldn't approve of her making out with one of the higher-ups of Wily Corp. Especially not at work. And yet that grin Bass gives her…

She drums her fingers on the desk. "You can sit down over there, you know," she says softly. "It'll be a long wait until Fa— Mister Light's meeting ends, but make yourself comfortable…"

Bass flops across the desk to peer at the clock on her computer; she recoils, face flushing, as he gets in close enough for the smell of him to be almost overpowering. "…When did you say it would end?" he says, turning his face up to hers.

She's almost afraid that if she touches him, she won't be able to take her hands off of him, so she doesn't bother trying to move him. "U-Uh, three thirty, at the earliest." It was two forty-five now.

A wolfish grin crosses his face. "That's enough time."

She flushes. "Enough time for what?" Those red eyes narrow just a bit, and Roll tries to push him off her desk. "N-No! I'm at work, you could—"

He's pretty heavy, though, and moving him isn't an easy feat. He grabs her wrists and kisses her palms. "No one's around, and there's the thrill of getting caught…" He looks her in the eye as he bites down on her thumb, tongue slipping around it.

Something about the look on his face is… Definitely intriguing. Skittishly, Roll checks the foyer. No one's here. The door is shut. And Light's door is shut as well. She pulls her hand back. "…What are you planning to do?"

He smirks. "Well, I'm pretty good with my tongue, and you've got a skirt…"

Her entire face must be beet red at this point, and yet his offer is far too good to resist. Frankly, she's getting excited just thinking about it. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, licking her lower lip. "Just be quiet about it."

He climbs over her desk, perching on the edge of it and grabbing the back of her head. His mouth is insistent against hers, teeth scraping against her lips. She moans into his mouth, hands running up his chest. At any minute someone can come in and catch them, and she knows if she gets caught, there'll likely be one hell of a punishment waiting for her. But _oh_, she's not going to be able to resist that cute face for very long.

He slips off the desk slowly, teeth digging into her neck. She has to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning; his scent is burning in her nostrils. Normally he'd be talking to her, taking his time to explore her body and leave her screaming, but there's a sense of urgency in his movements. They aren't lying back at his apartment and she's not leaning back on his Egyptian cotton sheets, tracing her fingers along one defined thigh...

Speaking of thighs, his hands are on hers and she moans softly, pressing her lips into his hair. Contrary to popular belief, Bass is not a selfish lover; he definitely takes pride in everything he does. He will be the best at everything from sales pitches to finger-fucking, and oh boy does Roll appreciate his dedication to the latter.

"You had to wear nylons," he mutters, hand slipping higher up her thigh, hiking up her skirt just a bit.

"Y-Yeah, they're required." God, just a bit higher; he's down on his knees in front of her and she's constantly glancing up at the door to the antechamber, hoping (praying) that no one interrupts. Bass's hands slide down her legs now, away from where she wants them— but these nylons do have to come off, so she'll forgive him for that. He removes her shoes carefully, setting them down without making too much noise.

Then he's back between her thighs, hands on the outside of her hips. She spreads her legs, expecting him to pull her nylons and underwear down. Instead he noses her crotch through her panties, kissing the fabric and even licking a bit. Her hands find his hair again, grasping the locks as tightly as possible.

"Keep an eye on the door," he reminds her, lips brushing against her labia as he speaks. Of course. The door. She keeps her eyes on that, not on him. "Stand up, just a bit?"

She complies, and he pulls her nylons and panties down in one swift motion. She sits down again, laughing a bit as she thinks of how embarrassing it might have been if someone had walked in at that moment. But of course, no one has appointments and walk-ins aren't… too common, right?

Bass glances up at her, and she shudders just from the smile on his face. "Try not to scream," he murmurs as he leans in and runs his tongue across her clit. She adjusts her stance on her chair, calves resting across his back. It's an awkward position, and if anyone comes in, she's screwed— in the other way. But that's the fun of it, isn't it? The chance of being caught with her crotch in the face of one of Light Corp's biggest competitors, and at work, no less…

He really is skilled with his tongue (not like she needs proof, since this is not his first time doing this to her, though this is the first time that eating her out could end with her getting fired). The circles he makes are agonizingly slow and she tugs harder at his hair, hoping he'll pick up the pace.

He glances up at her again, and she almost laughs (though she's gasping a bit too hard to laugh at this point)— the hem of her skirt's across his nose and his mouth is obscured, still working her clit. It's a ridiculous sight, really, and she can only imagine how she looks with her knees against the edge of her desk and her body curled in a rather uncomfortable way.

His tongue's pace increases, and with it the pressure. He adds a finger, one knuckle slipping inside her. She's going to need a chair, isn't she? She bites down on her hand and turns her attention back to the door. But it's quite hard to remain focused when his mouth is— is—

The phone rings.

Roll almost screams in shock, but the hand in her mouth muffles it. The ringing continues and she glances down at Bass, who is quite occupied with the pussy in front of him. She pushes her thighs together, ending up with his head cushioned against her skin.

He pulls back just enough for her to hear him speak, but close enough to where she can feel every movement his lips make across her clit. "Answer it."

"But—"

"Just keep your voice steady."

She takes a deep breath and grabs the phone. "Hello, y-you've reached the Light Conglomerate. This is the office of Mister Thomas Light—" Bass's tongue runs across her clit, and she almost squeaks. "—May I help you?"

"Yes, this is—" Bass begins sucking instead of licking and Roll almost misses his name in the rush of pleasure coming from his lips. Her hips instinctively buck up into his mouth and she swallows the urge to squeak. "—And I'm hoping to reach Mr Light?"

"He's in a meeting," Roll says, using so much of her willpower to remain focused despite the fact that her entire body is pounding and writhing beneath Bass's tongue and she just wants to let herself go right here— "I can't disturb him at the moment, but I can put you on hold until he's available."

"No, I think I'll call back later."

Thank god. "Very well, sir. Have a nice day." She slams the phone down and groans softly, grinding against Bass's mouth. Her thighs brush against his cheeks and he has to constantly pull them back open so he can keep working. God, it's going to smell in here and she's going to need an excuse...

She hears a door rattle, but it's not the entrance. Bass, a bit more coherent due to not having a tongue on his genitals, retreats under the desk and pulls her chair in just in time for the door to open and Rock, one of the project leaders in charge of the new console, to walk out into the antechamber, followed by President Light himself.

Roll sits up in her chair, pussy still pounding with arousal and hands still shaking with the desire to throttle Bass for not working faster; she glances at the clock. Seems President Light's meeting ended early. She swears internally, but forces a smile and a nod as her brother passes.

"Oh, Roll." Light directs his attention to her, and she jumps. "Has my next appointment arrived yet? I can get him in early, if he has."

He's under the desk, but Roll can't quite say that. "He's in the restroom," she says. "I'll let you know when he gets back."

"Right." Father nods and heads back into his office, presumably to reorganize things before Bass came inside.

As soon as he shuts the door, Bass crawls out from under the desk. Before he can slip off, though, she wraps her legs around his hips and grabs the edges of his suit. Their little adventure definitely left him wanting— she can feel him hard against her, and the way she adjusts her hips makes him wince just a little bit.

He leans down and kisses the side of her face. "Later," he murmurs.

She pouts. "Mmmph, you shouldn't have started in the first place."

"Guess I've learned my lesson." He removes her legs from his waist and pries her hands off of him. "Get your underwear back on, will you? And next time don't do that. I've got puss-juice all over my fuckin' suit."

"Gross."

"Yeah, I know." He slips off to the bathroom, presumably to calm himself down and straighten his clothing before going in.

Roll pulls her panties and nylons back on in disappointed silence. But despite the rather disappointing ending, she's fairly certain that if given the opportunity, she'd do it again.

…Maybe up in his office next time, though.


End file.
